


DRIVEN

by TheyCallMeRobin



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bugatti Veyron Noir, F/F, Fast Cars, Fluff and Smut, Honda Civic V-Tec, Honda F-4i, Illegal Activities, Lamborghini Murcielago, Luxury Cars, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyCallMeRobin/pseuds/TheyCallMeRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Sameen Shaw is a medicine student at the university and likes to be involved in illegal car races. She gets contracted to race in an underground luxury car race in order to save a life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DRIVEN

-LOCATING OBJETIVE...  
-OBJETIVE FOUND...  
-NAME... UNKNOWN  
-LOCATION... DOWNTOWN MANHATTHAN, NY  
-CURRENT TIME... 21:49

Somewhere near Manhatthan's Bridge. Two persons in different cars gave a guy the amount of $25,000 in total as a bet.  
*Hip-Hop, electric dance music, cars engines sounding and a vivid crowd sorrounding (lots and lots of people)*  
"Ready!" -Said Giovannie to the two racers.  
*Again, engines sounding*  
"Set!" -Giovannie kept talking.  
*The cars engines still sounding, now accompanied by the sound of tires burning in the street*  
"GO!!!" -Finished Giovannie looking at the two racer's cars & throwing his hands down.

The two racers began to run. On the left lane, there is Robert Fitzgerald, riding a 2004 yellow Lancer Evolution, all in stock, nothing modified, but two cans of nitrogen. On the right lane, there is Sameen Shaw, twenty one years old woman, in a pearl black, 1996 Honda Civic V-Tec Coupe, mechanichally modified (including two NOS nitrogen cans) & customized with vinyl Sparco seats, Sparco seatbelts, stainless steel clutch, digital dashboard, red neon lights under the car and in the hood too, Sony GPS system, Xplod music stereo, white LED lights, black Enkei 18' rims, black Brembo brake calippers and thin Toyo tires, also the steering wheel is in the right side, yes Japanese style. They are heading to the brigde, Robert is a little in front, Shaw is just trying to pass ahead. Through the right side mirror, Robert can see the Honda heading, he pushes his car to run more faster. Shaw is getting a little frustrated, she also pushes her car to run faster, shifting the car velocities up and down when needed. They are now in the bridge, Robert still winning for a little bit, there is a medium traffic load in the way and skipping cars has delayed his velocity. Shaw knows the streets so well, she is not that far from the Evo', she is kind of a perfect street driver, she knows how to cut and skip cars like no one else in New York. She is about one and a half car behind Robert, she is pushing her car to the limit, she is skipping cars and at the same time analyzing the best way to just head in front of Robert. The two are rounding the 125-127 miles per hour, even when they are between this medium load of traffic, which is not helping. Now there is a lapse of time, about a minute or even less, the street lanes are kind of empty, Shaw seeks her way to go ahead, she shifted the car to the maximum velocity possible, which was number six. They need to turn to the left in order to go in the opposite way of the bridge, the light is green, Shaw seeks the opportunity to finally made it and go on the head the game. They turned left, Robert failed in the turn almost hitting another car but made it to recover and keep the in the race, Shaw perfectly drifted between two cars, now she is heading, now she is winning -Oh hell yeah, that's how you turn, dammit, woo!!- Shaw screamed inside of her car as she felt much better now that she was ahead. Robert is a little close to the Honda, could be said that he was trying to hit the Honda's back. Shaw could see the Evo's yellow color, but barely can see it's lights -Crap! Fitz' must be trying to hit me. Go to hell man, I'm not gonna let you win, I mean, I'll never let you win!!!- she says while starting to zig zag carefully. -Ha, bitch, I got you, who do you think you are? You don't intimidate me at all!!- Screams Robert, while still close enough to Shaw's car. Incredibly they had passed all the cars in the way, the traffic was not heavy as in the other side of the bridge, it is almost deserted. Shaw can feel how Robert's Evo, is about to strike the Honda's back -It's now or never, you got this!!! -She thought, and pressed the red buttons in her guide to activate the nitrogen. The Honda went faster than ever before, passing over 165 miles per hour, she could barely see the Evo's lights. Another turn at the end of the bridge, this time to the right, Shaw drifted perfectly again, neat. She headed to the finish line, right there where they started the race, making her the winner of it, also winning the $25,000 bet. Could she be more comforted? Race, money, adrenaline rushes over her body? Shaw was definitely in paradise that Saturday night. Robert arrived a minute later, all pissed of, he got out of his car and shook hands with Shaw.

"I know you called me bitch, when we were racing." -Said Shaw with a small grin.  
"What?! Are you serious? -Asked Robert all nervous.  
"C'mon, most of the men call women like that when they don't get what they want from them, so..." -Shaw answered still with that grin, but now a little wider.  
"I hope to beat you next time. Someone gotta wipe away that proud on you." -Said Robert, jokingly.  
"Yeah Fitz', next time when you turn to the left, move your car to the right a little before, that way the drift wouldn't be so painful to the car... and maybe you can win over me, without attempting to strike anyone." -Replied Shaw with that grin now fully wide, kind of harsh for the pissed Robert.

________________________________________________________________________________

 

It is Monday, Shaw is heading to the university. Parked her Honda. She got out of her car, adjusted her shirt and jeans, got a ponytail hairststyle. While walking inside of the university's campus she stopped in the cafeteria, where all her classmates were talking about the race she had with Fitz'. When she entered, every one congrated her. She was proud, too proud about it, but decided to keep the pride contained inside, and gave a small smile as thanks to all the people there. She kept walking and ordered a coffee. Then she headed to her medicine classes. 

After a long day in the university, she was finally driving back home, somewhere in the suburbs of Manhatthan. She arrived, went inside feeling comfort, when she forgot the keys inside the Honda, got back to it and took the keys, locked up the car. After getting inside, she was just hungry, found a steak in the fridge, she cooked it, and ate it. She took a bath after, and head to take a nap. Thirty minutes later her phone buzzed.

"Hello?!" -Shaw said.  
"Yes, is this Sameen Shaw? -Someone on the other side of the phone.  
"Ah, yes, who is it? -Shaw asked kind of worried.  
*bleep, bleep, bleep* -The call was hung up.

Shaw got as furious as never before. Called back a few times, but got no answer. She then thought it was some of her classmates, or even the loser of Robert, trying to mess with her. Shaw placed the phone aside of her in the bed. Slept for about another thirty minutes. Then she got up, it was around 5:45pm. Watched t.v. and after that, she went to check on if she had any homeworks. Fortunatedly she did not have any. She headed to check her e-mail, because now the fashion thing is the professors sending you the works through the internet. She had none either, but found a message from the university that said -Hello students! Due to some changes in the university, you will be taking a break for the rest of the week, only the students that belong to Human Resources classes would have to assist to the campus on Wednesday and Thursday.- Shaw smiled, kind fo relieved to not waking up so early (around 5:00a.m.) the rest of the week. The latest hour she would wake up when she does not have clases is 8:00a.m.

________________________________________________________________________________

 

Saturday night.

-LOCATING OBJETIVE...  
-OBJETIVE FOUND... SAMEEN SHAW  
-LOCATION... MANHATTHAN SUBURBS, NY  
-CURRENT TIME... 20:06

Shaw got a text message from Zoe Morgan -Hey Shaw! Tonight's a racing night, at the same place, are you in or not?- Shaw replied -Oh you bet I'm in, I won't miss it for any thing on Earth! I would take a bath and head to the place, gotta burn some tires!- Zoe just send a happy face emoticon. Shaw took the bath, put on light gray tee shirt, tight dark jeans & timberland black boots, did not tied her hair, leaving it wavy and free. Next thing, she was at the place, reunited with the gang ready for some velocity. Suddenly someone arrived to the place in an all black 2001 Honda F-4i, everyone turned to watch the motorbike. The person took the helmet away, BOOM, flawless light brown hair, light brown eyes, red lipstick, all dressed in black with a biker, leather jacket, tight jeans & boots up to her knees, too pretty to be real. Boys were going crazy, mostly of the girls in bike that were there, looked more tomboyish style, but this one that arrived was just so freaking girly and pretty. She headed to Shaw's Honda. Then she put a hand over the spoiler.

"Hey, get your hand away from my car!" -Said Shaw, dry and harsh.  
"Hmm, Honda Civic, nice choice" -Said the pretty woman to Shaw.  
"Yes, haven't you ever seen one in your life?" -Shaw said sarcastically and cut off what the woman was saying.  
"Oh there's no need to be rude. My name is Root, which is yours?" -Gently asked the pretty woman.  
"Never ever touch my car again, you understand? -Shaw stormed over Root.  
"That's too much of a long name, sweetie." -Root said with a grin.  
"I'm not your sweetie and get the hell out of here." -Shaw replied, clutching her fists.  
"Well, since you are not telling me your name... Anyways, I hope to see you soon." -Root said smiling at Shaw.  
"I hope I don't." -murmured Shaw, with a furious look at the woman that placed a hand on her car minutes before.

Race was about to start. Root went and sit on her motorbike, that was placed at the side of the start/finish line. She saw when Shaw headed by in her car to race. Shaw was fully focused looking straight to the street, there was no left or no right to her in that moment. Then someone in a white Toyota Supra, placed the car aside of Shaw's Honda. Engines started, cars sounding loud as the people around them. Shaw was about to make her $15,000 bet when Root handed Giovannie thirty thousand dollars, which raised the bet, making Shaw's unknown opponent, add another fifteen thousand, making a total of $60,000 on the bet for that race. Shaw took her $15,000 back, without looking at Root, not even thanked her. 

Three, two, one, and the race was on, not in the same direction, this time it was a lap around the block, very risky, but Shaw did not cared about that, she knew all the streets. The GPS system in their cars traced the path they had to run. They are about to turn to the right now, Shaw held the hand break, to do what she knows best, drift, turned as neat as possible, so did the opponent in the Supra. Shaw liked the challenge, who ever was running with her was not a tool like Robert Fitzgerald. The cars are about the same place in the different lanes, Shaw is fully focusing on the street and the cars in the middle, so she is not going to run the random chance to hit any car and have an awful accident. She looks through the mirror, cannot see the white Supra, she keeps shifting the velocities, slowed down the speed to be able to turn now to the left, did not drifted in the curve, she stills ahead of the game. -Where are you Toyota? Where are you?- Shaw thinks, gripping the steering wheel tighter. She keeps running straight, when suddenly the Supra appears from an interjection coming from the right side, almost hit the back of the Honda, -DAMMIT! The hell was that?! You just not wanted to hit my pearl, oh you just didn't!- screamed Shaw, kind of frightened by what just happened. GPS pointing her to turn to the left again, she looked at the screen, grip tighter to the steering wheel, did not needed to use the nitro, but the Supra was close enough, no that much as the time she raced with Robert, but she still could see it through the rear view. Downed the shifts to the third velocity, slowed the speed, drifted in the curve when turned to the left, again, so did the opponent in the Supra. The Supra went ahead by a few inches, Shaw shifted up the velocities, gaining more speed, passing over the Supra, heading again, now the finish line is just meters away, car is rounding the 120 miles per hour, there she is, when she passed the finish line, the wind that the car got due to the high speed, lifted up a few skirts from some of the women there, she lifted the hand brake, burning the tires roughly and the car ending in a horizontal position, she won the race. As proud show, Shaw made her car spray a little bit of nitrogen which was modified to be sprayed in red color. Every one surrounded her car, celebrating. The Supra arrived seconds after her, but no one paid attention. The opponent got out of the Supra, a blonde tall woman. 

"Woah! Martine Rousseau?!" -Shaw said a little surprised.  
"Nice riding style Shaw!" -Said Martine.  
"That's why she had won the $60,000 bet." -Said Root while she came to hand Shaw the money.  
"Ah... thanks, Root, right? -Replied Shaw.  
"Yes." -Said Root.  
"I didn't know you too knew each other. Since when you like cars races? You can't find where to ride your bike Root?" -Martine said kind of dry.  
"NO! I don't know this woman at all." -Quickly answered Shaw.  
"Ha, ha, Martine... this is public and here are other bikes. Why are you running on a Supra? And Shaw, we can get to know each other in a better way." -Root said with a gigantic grin.  
"You are never in places without a purpose Root." -Martine replied.  
"What?! I am not listening to this, I'm out of here!!!" -Shaw scowled.

Shaw did a few circles in the car, leaving marks in the street, when someone shouted - FUSCO'S HERE (making reference that the police had arrived)!!!- . Root got on her motorbike squirming away from there. Shaw headed to the north, opposite way to her home, every one got on their cars, but many of the people there were stopped by the police. A police car was following Shaw -Crap!- said Shaw looking to the rear view mirror, she could see the blue and red lights of a New York Police Department car. -Please stop your car to the right side!- A voice came from the police car. Shaw was not going to stop, she would never stop, she got every thing to lose. Adrenaline pumping in her veins, she pushed her car to go faster, she knew how to literally disappear from the police's view. She spotted an alley, she went there parked her car and turned it off, she saw the police car pass behind a few minutes later, police did not noticed her car was hiding there. To her bad luck, the police officer (who would be a detective in a few weeks) took notes of the car's license, but not decided to put a B.O.L.O. (be on the look out) on her. After that Shaw headed to her home.

________________________________________________________________________________

 

One month later, it was the end of May, also the summer break from the university. Shaw took her last day of classes, very chilled out. Guys have not made any racing appointment since the incident with the police, a lot of them lost their cars. *Buzz, buzz* Shaw's phone vibrated. She took it out of her pocket there was a text message from Carter -Shaw, we are gonna celebrate the beginning of vacations, there's a race tonight around 10:00p.m., at the same place, we'll be expecting you to go, don't disappoint us ;).- Shaw grinned looking at the message, but not replied. She got in her car and head to her home. 

-LOCATING OBJETIVE...  
-OBJETIVE FOUND... SAMEEN SHAW  
-LOCATION... DOWNTOWN MANHATTHAN, NY  
-CURRENT TIME... 21:05

It was around 9:05p.m., of course Shaw was going to the race, now she just had 55 minutes to get ready and leave her home. Took a bath, put on a white tight tank top, dark wash skinny jeans & up to the thighs boots, took a large pack of money (maybe $80,000) and ready to go. She arrived to the location. To her surprise she spotted Root from a distant point. She rolled her eyes, she did not like the presence of that woman at all, even tho' $30,000 of the money she carried tonight were from Root. Shaw parked & got out of her car, every one went to greet her and ask if she was racing tonight, she of course said that she was in it. There was someone suspicious rounding Shaw's car, but she did not noticed. Root approached her, placing her hand in Shaw's left shoulder, Shaw took Root's hand off.

"Don't touch me, okay." -Scolded Shaw.  
"I'm sorry -not really-" Said & thought Root.  
"It is so weird you know? I have never seen you in my life and now I have seen you twice in two different places, that by the way you look, I think you're not used to come around." -Said curiously Shaw.  
"Don't get fooled by appearances, Sameen." -Grinned and said Root.  
"How did you just called me?" -Asked Shaw kind of furious  
"Sameen. That's your name right?" -Replied Root.  
"Yes, how did you know it? -Still kind of furious, said Shaw.  
"I've got my ways." Answered Root.  
"Well let's get ready people, to your positions, race is about to begin." -Shouted Giovannie.  
"I guess you're gonna ride your Honda, Sam', aren't you?" -Asked Root.  
"Is none of your business, Root." -Dryly said Shaw.  
"Aw, well... good luck, sweetie." -Replied Root.  
"What's with the verbal formality?" -Asked Shaw, now irritated  
"Shaw! You in? We need another racer!" -Giovannie said.  
"Another racer? How many there are?" -Asked Shaw.  
"Three. Tonight's a little different, and the bets are sky rocketing, are you in?"- Said Giovannie  
"Yeah, whatever, how much money?" -Asked Shaw.  
"You just have to give me around $20,000. With your twenties, there will be a total of eighty grands." -Happily said Giovannie.  
"Alright let's do this." Said Shaw, handing Giovannie $20,000.

*Car engines* there are a green customized Mazda Miata, a yellow Toyota Celica, a red wine Audi A3 and Shaw's Honda.  
"Ready?" -Giovanni asks.  
*car engines sounding the louder as possible.*  
"Set!" -Shouted Giovannie.  
*More loud the sound of the cars*  
"GO!" -Shouted Giovannie.

They began to race, the Miata is winning by a few feet, second place is the Celica, Shaw is third and the A3 is in the last position. They are heading to the 80 miles per hour, the GPS telling them they need to turn to the right in a minute, they all did right, no complications. They keep in the same positions, but now Shaw is heading to pass over the Celica, she successfully did, she is now in the second place. Focusing on the Miata, Shaw is shifting velocities like hungry animal seeking it's prey. They have to turn to the left, once again, another neat turn. Now is a little harder to reach the Miata, there are cars in the way, but Shaw got control of that, they are around the 110 miles per hour. Shaw could feel the adrenaline pumping inside of her, it is thrilling. She took her foot away from the speed to slow the car's velocity so she could drift perfectly in the curve heading the way, she did perfectly, but the one in the Celica, just crashed with the walls. Shaw looked through the mirror -Two down, one to go!- she thought, since she does not see the A3 and the Celica just crashed. She made it to reach the Miata, finally, now she was winning, there are two more turns to the left and she will head to the finish line. She took the turns very good, she could not see the Miata, near her to any of the car sides -Ha! No one wanted to hit your ass tonight, baby!- She said to the car, she took her foot again away from the speed to let the car slow a little before drifting right in the finish line, she started to press the brake, but it did not worked, she lifted the hand brake and it did not worked either, Shaw worried about it, started to zig-zag the car in order to make is slow the speed a little more, but the car was on 115 miles, she stopped when the car crashed into a 1968 red Chevrolet Camaro SS. Everyone ran to the accident area, the Honda was on fire, they were worried that Shaw would burn inside, but fortunately and unbelievable she made it out of the car, with just a few bruises and a little splotch of blood in her left cheek. Root appeared from between the people.

"Sameen are you alright?" -Asked Root very concerned.  
"Besides the ache of seeing my car destroyed? Yes I am alright." -Answered Shaw  
"I can take you to your home, if you want." -Added Root.  
"In your motorbike, no I'll pass, thank you." -Dryly replied Shaw  
*Looking with puppy eyes at Shaw.* "I have to show you something." -Said Root.  
"Really? What? Disney World? I don't know you, I am not going anywhere with you, alright!" -Said Shaw irritated.  
"You have just lost your car." -Said Root.  
"And won eighty grands, so she can buy like ten of this Honda and still have money to modify them." -Said Giovannie handing the money to Shaw and making sure Shaw is okay.  
"Thanks man." Replied Shaw, taking the money.  
"So...-" -Root was cut off.  
"Okay, stop looking me like that, you weirdo stranger, I'm going with you, but as soon as you try something against me, I swear I will make sure you crash that bike, and I won't care about any of us." -Stormed Shaw.  
"You'll be safe with me, sweetie." -Said Root, with a grin.

Shaw did not have the car's license papers with her (thank goodness) but before the care exploded along with the Camaro SS, she made it to take her wallet. They walked back to where Root's bike was. Root took a jacket from under the bike's seat and handed a helmet to Shaw.

"Hmm, impressive, you had a female small jacket... you're kind of suspicious." -Said Shaw.  
"I'm always ready if anything happens." -Answered Root.  
"Yeah, yeah, shut up." -Dryly replied Shaw.

They left the place. After a few minutes, Root parked aside in the street. Shaw took the helmet off, so did Root, Root got off the bike.

"Sam'... We are not going to your home." -Said Root in a serious tone.  
"So I am not going any further with you, I rather walk." -Infuriated said Shaw.  
"Police is not going to look for you at all. I have a few contacts. By the way your car will be picked up in a couple of minutes and you don't have to worry about the money you would probably owe to the Camaro's owner." -Said Root with a grin.  
"Wait... what?! Who's gonna pick it up? And who's giving money to that person anyway?" -Asked Shaw furiously and intrigued.  
"I told you... I've got my ways." -Replied Root.  
"I'm still not going with you anywhere further." -Murmured Shaw, but still Root heard her.  
"Yes you will, I have a job for you, you will like it." -Added Root.  
"Which kind of job?" -Said Shaw successfully hiding any hint of interest.  
"You will have to accompany me, to know of what it is about." -Said Root, handing the helmet again to Shaw.

________________________________________________________________________________

-LOCATING ANALOG INTERFACE...  
-ANALOG INTERFACE FOUND... SAMANTHA GROVES  
-LOCATION... [TRAIN STATION]  
-CURRENT TIME... 23:16

Root & Shaw headed to a lonely abandoned train station in a dead zone of New York. Root told Shaw to wait for her there while she parked the bike, a long feet away from there. Root returned.

"I'm glad you did not left running away." -Said Root smiling at Shaw.  
"What is this?" -Asked Shaw, still hiding the intrigue.  
"Come inside, please." -Pleaded Root.  
"Okay, but you go first." -Said Shaw looking harshly at Root.  
"Be careful with the steps." -Warned Root.

They made it to the floor, although it was summer, the train station was cold like Alaska. Shaw was looking at every thing carefully, detailed to be accurate. Root went for a cup of coffee and handed it to Shaw.

"You like?" -Asked Root.  
"Ah, yeah, thanks tho'." Said Shaw.  
"Ms. Groves, I did not expected you to be here at this hour!" -Said a man coming out of the rain cabin.  
"Harry, I brought you a guest." -Said Root guiding her look to Shaw.  
"Hello Miss-" Harold was cut off by Shaw.  
"Shaw, just call me like that." -Dryly said Shaw.  
"Well Ms. Shaw, I am Harold Finch. Ms. Groves can you explain me the presence of your guest tonight?" -Asked Harold to Root.  
"Ms. Groves? Weren't you Root? -Said Shaw, sounding kind of curious.  
"Her name is Samantha Groves." -Replied Finch.  
"Harry, please. She is our guest. My name is Root, just that, sweetie." Said Root laughing a little bit.  
"You haven't answered my question Ms. Groves..." -Said Finch.  
"Well, as you know our new number is a racer, not you Sameen. And we need someone who can handle cars because Reese is already too busy with the irrelevant number you gave him, so I found this sweetie over here who is some kind of a street legend, and one of the students of medicine, with the greatest grades." -Explained Root while looking for first aid medical supplies.  
"Our new number? Okay this is confusing, can someone of you tell me what is happening here? And you've been spying on me???" -Asked Shaw irritated  
"No I haven't being spying on you, Sam'. Let's say I was getting the right information." -Root said, placing the supplies over the bench.  
"I can do that by myself, I don't need help, thank you. For what are those computers, ah... Finch?" -Said Shaw, still confused and sitting in the bench and starting to clean up the wound in her left cheek.  
"Harold made The Machine, it can trace people every where, every hour, have access to all cameras around New York State, it is God." -Explained Root.  
"It is not God, Ms. Groves." -Scolded Finch.  
"Harry, you know She is God." -Said Root playfully.  
"Okay I still don't understand, isn't illegal the voyeurism? Anyways, you said you had a job for me, what do I have to do?" -Asked Shaw confused but calmed.  
"Oh yes I do have a job for you, Sameen." -Said Root.  
"What is it then?" -Asked Shaw, getting a little irritated.  
"You see, we found someone that needs our help, well in this case your help, you know this streets as the palm of your hands. He is a runner, fanatic of luxury fast cars, by the way the perfect victim for his wife." -Said Root.  
"Perfect victim for his wife? Why? And as you know I don't have a car now." -Dryly said Shaw.  
"Don't worry about the car Ms. Shaw, Ms. Groves here will surely find you one." -Added Finch.  
"Well, guess what? He is a luxury car fanatic, he likes underground racing, breaking laws, that's his only flaw. That led his wife to the intentions to try to attack him, for the cars, but mostly for the money he posses. He was suited with around twenty million dollars last year, thanks to his dad." -Explained Root while looking at Shaw healing her wound.  
"Ah-ha. And how am I supposed to help?" -Said Shaw.  
"With the car I will give you in four weeks, you will go to a determined location where the luxury cars underground races are happening and infiltrate yourself as Ericka Jahrim." -Said Root.  
"Hmm, do I get to be involved in a race? Otherwise you two should look for another driver." -Added Shaw."  
*Phone buzzes* "Hello Mr. Reese, any updates with the number? -Said Finch.  
"Ah, yes I'm done with it, what should I do now?" -Said Reese.  
"Please come to the train station, I have a new job for you." -Told Harold.  
"Okay, I'm on my way, I'll be there in a few minutes." -Replied Reese.  
"So... Do I get involved in a race or not?" -Asked Shaw again.  
"Yes! Actually you will protect the guy during the race, he will ride a silver Lamborghini Murcielago." -Said Root heading to the train cabin

Shaw looked at Finch, curiously. Finch placed the phone back in the pocket of his suit. Root went for a photo of the number and then handed it to Shaw, so she could know who he was. Shaw looked at the picture and nodded at it. She did a strange face when she saw his face in the photo. She asked for his name, receiving back "Tomas Koroa" as answer. Root asked is something was wrong and Shaw said "no.". Shaw got to spend the night at the train station with Root, Finch and Reese.

In the morning, Root woke up Shaw, handing her a new packed tooth brush, a nice break fast and a cup of coffee. Shaw looked at Root kind of annoyed (really do not knowing why, but Root made her feel irritated the more she see her). Root smiled at her. Shaw took the tooth brush, the break fast and the cup and turned her face away. Shaw headed to the bathroom, spent about fifteen minutes and then went to eat the breakfast. -Hope you're enjoying it, Sam.- Said Root with a grin, -With you looking at me, there is nothing much I could enjoy around here.- murmured Shaw with her mouth filled with food. Root could not help herself and laughed, Shaw rolled her eyes. Root walked back to the train cabin again, with two shirts & two jeans as well as two pairs of underwear for Shaw and handed it to her.

"Oh, I do believe you got your ways." -Said Shaw impressed with the clothes she received from Root.  
"I looked your shirt and presumed your jeans and underwear size, last night when you were sleeping, I hope it fits you right." -Said Root with that grin, making Shaw feel furious.  
"You did what?! This is it, I'm done, find another driver!" -Scolded Shaw, while walking to the stairs.  
"No, wait Sameen. You just can't leave now. At least wait until tomorrow" -Root said, holding a grip on Shaw's wrist.  
"Ha! Who says? The nerdy man & you, the stalker? No way I'm staying here, I knew I shouldn't accepted your "ride" back to my home..." -Shaw said annoyed and mad and unleashing her wrist from Root's grip.  
"You got to do this. I am not able to drive as you, although I know the streets like you do." -Said Root in a calmed tone.  
"Fine." -Said Shaw, rolling her eyes, fully annoyed.  
"Get dressed, I'm pretty sure you're not comfortable wearing that messy clothing you have right now. Oh, tomorrow we are going to do some intelligence work, regarding to Tomas." -Root told to Shaw.  
"Where's the big guy and the nerd man?" -Asked Shaw.  
"They went to do some work, they'll be back later." -Answered Root.

Shaw went again to the bathroom to get dressed. Then she spent the rest of the day looking every thing at the train station and getting a little distracted with Bear, Finch's dog. 

On Monday morning after, bathing and eating breakfast, she found a note in the bench ordering her to go out, in front of the train station. Shaw got out, and waited. She expected Root to arrive in her motorbike, but instead she arrived in a dusty Oldsmobile. -Come in, hurry up.- said Root. Shaw got in the car, looking at it. -I know it's not a new car, but this way we can keep on a low profile while watching our guy.- Root said. -At least it have air cooler.- thought Shaw, looking to her right side.

-LOCATING ANALOG INTERFACE...  
-ANALOG INTERFACE FOUND... SAMANTHA GROVES  
-LOCATION... NEAR KOROA'S ATTORNEYS BUFFET  
-DATE... JUNE 02  
-CURRENT TIME... 09:01

They arrived near to a big building, close enough, to be able to see who gets in or who gets out of it. Tomas arrived, and entered the building. Root took her computer, which already hacked into the building's security cameras to spy on him for about 2 hours. Shaw kept in complete silence during the complete two hours. Nothing seemed suspicious.

"Isn't that Martine?" -Shaw asked breaking the silence.  
"Ah... I think so, let me run face recognition and by the way that's Tomas' wife." -Said Root.  
"WHAT?" -Incredibly screamed Shaw.

-RUNNING FACE RECOGNITION...  
-OBJECTIVE RECOGNIZED... MARTINE ROUSSEAU...  
-LOCATION... KOROA'S ATTORNEYS BUFFET... THIRD FLOOR...  
-PROJECTION... [THREAT]  
-STATUS... [PERMANENT RISK]  
-CONCLUSION... PREVENT DANGER...

"What's that?" -Asked Shaw.  
"We have to stop her." -Said Root.  
"How the hell?" -Shaw asked.  
"Shooting her." -Responded Root.  
"Oh good, I always wanted to put a bullet on her head!" -Said Shaw exited.  
"No, sweetie. I am not going to hand you any gun. I'll do that." -Warned Root.  
"The hell? Are you serious? How do you plan me to shoot her without a gun, huh?" -Asked Shaw pissed off.  
"You're going to distract her, start a conversation, while I seek a way to shoot her without being noticed." -Ordered Root.  
"Why don't you distract her and I shoot her?" -Said Shaw.  
"Because I don't know your skills with-" Root was cut off when Shaw took one of the guns in Rot hands.  
"Look there, five cars ahead. How much you bet I'll hit that car exactly in the middle of the back seat?" -Challenged Shaw.  
"NO-" screamed Root but Shaw already shot the gun, hitting exactly in the middle of the car's back seat.  
"Okay, but still can't shoot her." Said Root taking the gun back and getting out of the car.  
"Fine. I will talk to that brat then... but make sure not to hit me, because as soon as I recover I will hunt you and kill you, or in the worst case if I die, I will come out of my grave and drag you to hell with me." -Stormed Shaw, totally pissed off.

Root gave Shaw a burn phone with a call from her phone running and a bluetooth device. Shaw got into the building, listening to Root telling her where Martine was. Martine was at the third floor waiting in the reception area. She was trying to get access to Tomas' office, more accurate, to kill Tomas. Root took the stairs, Shaw took the elevator. The elevator stopped in the second floor, Shaw was informed by one of the workers that the elevator had issues and that if she wanted to get further, she should have to take the stairs. So Shaw took the stairs, she heard Root's voice through the bluetooth -What are you doing, Sameen?- asked Root. -The damn elevator has issues so I had to take the stairs.- answered Shaw. -Okay, hurry up she's about to get in.- Said Root in a worried tone. Shaw made it to arrive before Martine could have get to Tomas' office.

"Hey Martine, how are you?" -Said Shaw putting a kind of happy face.  
"Uh, I'm alright, just visiting my husband, what about you?" -Said Martine, very calmed  
"Oh, didn't know you were married,-" -Responded Shaw, pretending to be confused.  
"I've got her on my sight, keep her there." -Told Root to Shaw.  
"Ah, ehm, I'm here for a-" -Shaw responded, when her sentence was cut off by Martine who took her gun starting to shoot Root and taking Shaw as hostage.

Root, could not run the random chance of shooting, because she might shoot Shaw. Martine, dragged Shaw with her to Tomas' office, he was in his seat. Martine told him to keep there, Root entered ordering Martine to let go Shaw. Martine did not obeyed. 

"Martine, what are you doing here? Why are you holding that girl and pointing at her with a gun?" -A confused and worried Tomas asked.  
"Shut up, Tomas, I came for you but this two, went in the middle." -Answered Martine to her husband.

Shaw made it to hit Martine on the ribs with her elbow, making Martine lose breath and let go on her. Shaw also took the gun from Martine's hand, pointing it at her, she was about to fire the gun when Root stood in the middle (facing Martine and Tomas), preventing her from shooting Martine.

"Get the hell out, Root!" -yelled Shaw.  
"No you're not gonna shoot her, now. Tomas, please move behind Ericka Jahrim." -Said Root.  
"Move Root, dammit!!!" -Shaw shouted.  
"Bring Koroa, to the car now, and bring him to the place (meaning to the train station), I'll take care of Martine now. Do what you know best, sweetie, GO!" -Ordered Root while she used the stun gun on Martine to partially knock her out.

Shaw followed Root's demands and took Tomas with her, down to the street where the car was parked and then headed to the train station. Tomas did not spoke during the way. Shaw supposed he was enough overwhelmed with what just had occurred, so it would be a little hard to find works to say something. Shaw heard Root in her ear again -I'm done with Martine, how's our number?- she asked, -Uh, he cannot speak tho', but he looks okay, what did you do with Martine anyways?- asked Shaw, -She won't be near for a while, couldn't kill her since She doesn't allowed me.- answered Root, -She? Who's She?- curiously Shaw said, -The Machine, the God that Harry made.- responded Root. Shaw did not say any thing, she kept shut up as Tomas until they arrived five rounds before the train station, they walked to it, Shaw told him to go downstairs, he still no talking.

"Ms. Jahrim, why is our number here?" -asked Harold very concerned.  
"Okay Finch, we had a little trouble there as you may have watched in your super computers, and She or something like that told Root that I had to bring him here, is that enough explanation?- Said Shaw.  
"Alright. Where's Ms. Groves?" -Asked Harold.  
"She's on her way back." -Responded Shaw.  
"Are you alright Mr. Koroa?" -Said Finch to Tomas.  
"Ehm, yeah, I'd be dead if it weren't for the lady here and another woman." -Answered Tomas, a little shaky.  
"You'll be safe now Mr. Koroa." -Finch told.  
"I really don't know what's happening." -Tomas said surprised.  
"Well, you have twenty million dollars in a bank account, and a few people that wants that money and your luxury cars." -Said Root approaching to them.  
"How do you know that?" -Asked Tomas concerned.  
"It's a little too much to explain." -Said Reese, coming out of the train cabin.  
"Hello John." -Greet Root.  
"Hello Root, and hello Sh- uh, Jahrim." -Greet Reese to both.  
"Hey" - Said and nodded Shaw.

________________________________________________________________________________

 

Four weeks of keeping Tomas Koroa safe. That day, later on the evening Root told Shaw to get a bath & put on a little black dress, pums shoes and make up, that she bought for her. Again Shaw, looked at her angry, annoyed, furious because she did not know how the hell Root made it, and she knew that the only answer she was going to get was "I've got my ways.", so angry as hell, Shaw went took the bath, and came back all well dressed, with her hair wavy and with a natural look make up on her face. 

-LOCATING ASSET...  
-ASSET FOUND... JOHN REESE  
-LOCATION... GARNEY'S ABANDONED PARKING LOT... BRONX, NEW YORK  
-DATE... JUNE 27  
-CURRENT TIME... 18:30

Reese & Shaw are on a navy blue Ford Crown Victoria, and Root in her Honda F-4i heading to an abandoned four stories parking lot. Shaw & Reese got out of the car, Root off her bike as well, now they are walking from the first floor of the parking heading to the second, Shaw is a little behind just following the other two, wondering where are they heading in that parking lot. Root is smiling, Reese looks at her with a curious look, wanting to ask but not daring enough to do it, instead he looks back, down at Shaw who is not looking at any of them. 

"And here we are!" -Says Root with a happy tone in her voice.  
"Are you ready to know what's under the cover Shaw?" -Asked Reese with a joyful tone to Shaw.  
"As long as it isn't a stupid dusty Oldsmobile, I'm okay." -Responded Shaw.  
"Oh sweetie, is none of that!" -Laughed Root.  
"Well, Imma reveal this precious diamond." -Reese said while heading to the car undercover.  
"Stop with the delaying, hurry up and uncover that thing." -Demanded Shaw.  
"Hope you like my present for you, Sameen!!!" -Said Root with a gigantic grin.  
"Alright here it is, just for you, Shaw!" -Says Reese uncovering the car.  
"OH MY- I MEAN F- A BUGATTI VEYRON?! IS THIS EVEN REAL?!?!?! WHERE ARE THE KEYS????????????" -Shouted Shaw, exited as never before in her life, staring at the ultimate black Bugatti Veyron Noir.  
"Seems like someone liked it, here are the keys." Said Root smiling at the exited face of Shaw.  
"GOD, I can't believe this, man this is an amazing car, and way too expensive by the way, but I mean DAMN, it's a Bugatti, a REAL ONE!" -Responded Shaw taking the keys from Root, and Root held Shaw's hand clawing it, holding Shaw's hand with a strong grip, and smiling at her.  
"Let go of my hand, Root." -Said Shaw when she noticed the strong grip in her hand.  
"We have to wait about an hour and a half, isn't safe to take this car outside now." -Said Root letting go Shaw's hand.  
"What?! Are you serious? You two can't do this now, is like bringing a kid to a fair and not letting the kid get on the machines or eat sugar cotton! -Said Shaw annoyed & Reese laughed.  
"She told me not to move from here for that amount of time, Sameen, we have to obey Her rules." -Ordered Root.  
"You're always saying "She", is a real person talking to you?" -Asked Shaw.  
"No is not a human, it is a machine, is a beautiful God." -Root responded with a smile.  
"So... a robot tells you what to do? That's weird, you're weird tho'." -Shaw replied.  
"It is not a robot, Sameen." -Responded Root.  
"It actually gives us orders, Shaw, that also applies to you, since now you're a team member." -Said Reese, still laughing at Shaw's annoyance.

One hour and a half later, Shaw was sitting inside of the Bugatti, eagerly waiting to turn it on and ride it around. Root looked at her and nodded at Reese telling him is time to leave, Root went and gave Shaw the bluetooth again -Take this, now it's time to leave, follow the GPS directions, Reese, & I will follow you. Oh, I almost forgot, there's a gun with three loads in the door's side, and I don't think you've noticed but there's a trench coat on the other seat, wear it to cover the guns when you get out of the car. And please don't burn the tires. A friend of us will bring Tomas to the race, he'll be in a silver Murcielago. See you there.- Root ordered Shaw while handing her a phone and the bluetooth device, -Don't burn the tires? That's a disrespectful plead, Root seriously... Who's the friend bringing Tomas?- asked Shaw., -You'll see him along with Tomas at the location, and now wait here until I call you, in that moment you take this car out of here.- responded Root, and started walking back to where her motorbike is. Root got on her bike, called Shaw, and let her finally ride the Bugatti. Shaw had a little fun taking the car out of the parking lot, drifting in two occasions. After getting out of the parking she headed to the high way as the GPS depicted, she was on a high speed (around 130mph), a few feet behind there was Root & Reese. Reese called Shaw to warn her to slow the speed, Shaw slowed to 60mph almost instantaneously.

________________________________________________________________________________

 

-LOCATING ASSET...  
-ASSET FOUND... SAMEEN SHAW  
-LOCATION... UNKNOWN  
-CURRENT TIME... 20:48  
Lots of luxury cars, Bugatti, Lamborghini, Maserati, Audi, Aston Martin, Mercedes, Spyker. Electric dance music on the stereos, women on short dresses with high heels, prissy brats would have thought Shaw, a lot of playboys too. She parked her Bugatti, right aside of Tomas' silver Lamborghini Murcielago, as the GPS ordered. Tomas spotted Shaw and quickly approached to her, greeting, Tomas introduced her to his friend, Detective Lionel Fusco. Shaw widened her eyes as much as she could, that man was the hunter of many illegal racers in the downtown where she used to run a month before, he was the man that almost catch her.

"Lionel, she's Ericka Jahrim, a friend of mine." -Said Tomas.  
"Don't worry Sameen, Lionel is part of The Team, he's the friend I told you about." -Root said via the bluetooth.  
"Hello, Lionel, nice to meet you." -Responded Shaw politely.  
"I see someone complaining near the guy that picks up the money for the bets, Root did you gave Shaw the money?" -Asked Reese to Root.  
"I can hear you too Reese, and no Root told me nothing about the money, I noticed a manila envelope with the money when I look under the passenger's seat." -Answered Shaw.  
"Sorry, sweetie. I didn't mean to." -Responded Root.  
"Stop it with the formality, Root." -Said Shaw a little irritated.  
"Approach the man with the baby blue suit Shaw, hand him the manila envelope and get in line to race." -Ordered Reese.  
"Hey, you taking the bets tonight?" -asked Shaw.  
"Yes Ma'am." -Said the guy extending his hand to grab the manila envelope.  
"Well then, here you got..." -Said Shaw handing the manila envelope to the guy.  
"Root, I see Martine in here, I'm gonna take Tomas to the car with me, I'm not gonna let him race in his car alone." -Shaw informed to Root.  
"What no, where's her?-" Asked Root worried.  
"Too late, I've got Tomas in the car with me already and we are about to start running, and by the way, Martine spotted us." -Said Shaw.  
"Oh boy this is not gonna be any good...." murmured Reese.  
"What's happening Ericka?" -A worried Tomas asked.  
"You see your wife over there, getting in the blue Audi TT? Right now you're gonna shut up and let me race alright, and forget about your cute Murcielago, we are not returning for it." -Shaw warned Tomas. Tomas just looked down to his legs, really pissed off and confused.

First lane at the left, there is an orange Lamborghini Gallardo, second lane at the left, is a yellow Chevrolet Corvette, in the third line there is Shaw with her Bugatti Veyron Noir and at the other side there is a charcoal gray Maserati. A young woman is now standing in front of the cars.  
"Ready?"  
*Cars engines sounding, loud crowd.*  
"Set!"  
*Shaw looking in the rearview mirror, that Martine is inside the car.*  
"GO!"  
*The woman shouts, throwing her bra' down*

Cars started to run, so did Martine in the Audi TT, in the hunt for Shaw's Bugatti. GPS directing Shaw's path, a lot of hard turns though, but Shaw knew she can make it to keep Tomas safe. She can spot the blue TT in a far distance, GPS marks she should turn to the left in 30 seconds, she's in first place, Gallardo is close to her. Time to turn to the left, Shaw moved her car to the right, giving her the comfort of being able to turn to the left and make a perfect drift between cars. She made it, Tomas gripped his nails to the seat, scared to his bones with what Shaw just done. She is opening her trench coat, revealing her gun, she told Tomas to take it out of the trench's pocked, he complied as she ordered, she took it away from his hands. 

"So I guess you know how to drive this thing right, Tomas?" -Shaw asked.  
"What are you gonna do, Ericka?" -Asked Tomas more worried and perplexed than he already was.  
"Listen to me, I need to shoot back to your psycho wife, it's the only way to stop her, I only have about four tries to get a head shot so, you're gonna move to this seat and take control of the wheel, NOW!". Shaw opens the window and get half of her body out sitting pointing her gun at the blue Audi TT, her legs are at Tomas' lap.  
*Two shots from Shaw's gun* "Damn it!! Did you taught her how to race?" -Shaw asked Tomas.  
"Is it fair if I say yes?" -Said Tomas glancing at Shaw's legs for a few seconds.  
"I would love to shoot you too, man." -Dryly responded Shaw to Tomas, while shot two more times at Martine, who is now zig-zagging in her car.  
"What the hell are you doing Shaw?" -Asked Reese concerned by the actions of Shaw.

"Reese I've got no time to explain okay, Martine is way to near us, where are you?" -Replied Shaw.  
"I am in the car heading your way in an alternate path, I will try to back up you, but since this car isn't as fast as yours, this is not helping to much." -Responded Reese.  
"Uh-huh. Where's Root? I have not heard her annoying voice yet, that is kinda worrying me." -Asked Shaw.  
"She might be heading your way in the bike, although I told her to just steal Tomas' car, is much safer." -Responded Reese.  
"Oh, crap, she didn't paid attention Reese, she's behind Martine in the F-4i and shooting Martine. Tomas, another favor, pass me the load, is at your right in the middle. And follow the path in the GPS"- Shouts Shaw while finishing the bullets load of her gun.  
Martine felt a few shots from Root, she slowed her velocity to make Root be just aside of her. There they are, side to side, near to shot each other, Martine's TT's windows are not tinted, so Root can see any action that Martine is doing. Martine is pointing her gun at her, when Martine was about to shoot her, Root made a dry stop, making a rough front stompie in her bike, leaving a burnt mark of about twenty two feet long. Martine kept racing to chase Shaw & Tomas, it took a few seconds for Root to recover and get back on track. Reese made it to be now behind of Martine, trying to crash her car from behind, he crashed a few times the back of the TT, but instead he lost control of his car landing and crashing on a wall, but he fortunately got out safe. Shaw told Tomas to move back to the passenger's seat, she moved to her seat. She could not see the Maserati or the Corvette, so she thought that she still on the first place, which was right. Time to turn to the right, a heavy traffic, to challenge for Shaw, she skipped all the cars, like a pro', so did Martine a few feet behind her. -Oh I've been like this before!!! Time for the show baby, let's do this- shouted Shaw, Tomas looked at her surprised, she rised the speed, shifting the velocities, fully focused on keep skipping the cars ahead, suddenly she spotted the Gallardo and the Corvette aside of her, the Corvette getting to the first place, the Gallardo a few inches behind the Bugatti, -Ericka!! Ericka!! ERICKA!! Look to your right!!!- Tomas screamed. Shaw stopped, the Corvette passed and the Maserati crashed with the Gallardo in an awful accident. Shaw looked at the crash, Tomas had his eyes tightly closed, and Shaw continued to run the car, in order to get rid of Martine. The street is deserted now, there are two interjections, Shaw's Bugatti has made it to reach 156 miles per hour, she decides to lift the hand brake, put the car in reverse and run backwoods, now the car is facing the blue Audi TT, Shaw takes out her hand holding the gun & shoot at Martine, Root came from the second interjection, both are relatively far from the Audi. Root & Shaw stoped at the same time looking at each other and simultaneously fired their guns at the blue Audi TT. Martine received a shot in the chest, located in the heart are and another in the center of the forehead, dying instantaneously, causing the car to turn to the right, crashing with a pile of dirt, the car was flying in the air, doing a few rounds and landing, tires facing the pavement. The car was destroyed. After the car stopped moving, Root & Shaw went ahead to check on Martine, to make sure she was not breathing at least. Shaw told Tomas to stay inside of the car. Root and Shaw were able to see Martine.

"That hole in the forehead is enormous." -Said Root.  
"You think the one in the heart hurt her?" -Asked Shaw sarcastically.  
"Yours should have hurt more, at the end it is a big hole in the forehead." -Root said laughing.  
*Sigh* "She won't look pretty at the funeral." -Shaw said and share a laugh along with Root.  
*Clears throat* "Ladies..." -Said Reese.  
"Man, you look like crap, how you feel?" -Shaw said.  
"I-I-am okay, well... I think, I tore my shoulder." -Replied Reese.  
"Come over here let me check." -Ordered Shaw.  
"Well, if you have to leave with someone, is gonna be with me, John." -Playfully said Root.  
"Your shoulder is just dislocated, big guy, I will make you scream a little now." -Shaw said, pushing Reese's shoulder.  
"UGH! Thanks Dr. Shaw." -Said Reese.  
"Not a Dr. yet, John." -Said Root jokingly.  
"Yeah, sure, Reese. Root, please don't do a stompie, with Reese." -Joked Shaw.  
"I'd follow your rules, sweetie." -Said Root. Shaw rolled her eyes and got back to the Bugatti.

Shaw got back to the car, Tomas was still in shock. Shaw told him that he would not be in danger anymore and that his money was put under a safe account where nobody besides him would have access to it. She handed a piece of paper to him with the number of the bank account. She brought him to the airport and made sure that anyone attack him. 

________________________________________________________________________________

-LOCATING ANALOG INTERFACE...  
-ANALOG INTERFACE FOUND... SAMANTHA GROVES  
-LOCATION... DOWNTOWN MANHATTHAN  
-CURRENT TIME... 01:16

Shaw got back home, her real home and saved the Bugatti in the garage. She got inside her home, still with the black dress on, she went to the kitchen, prepared a sandwich stuffed with a lot of ham & served a glass of Dewar's. Suddenly she heard s knocking on her door. 

"Hello!" -Shaw said, kind of surprised but not showing any emotion.  
"Just passing by to check if you're okay." -Root said between playful and concerned.  
"Well, thanks for your concern, shouldn't you go to sleep?" -Replied Shaw.  
"Hmm, you still have the dress on. Looks cute on you, you know that right?" -Root said staring at Shaw's body.  
"Ehm... that doesn't answer my question. By the way isn't your robotic friend telling you to go bother someone else at this hour." -Sarcastically said Shaw.  
"She is not a robot, Sameen. And She's not telling me anything right now." -Said Root smiling at Shaw.  
"Ha, ha, okay, okay. Ah are you gonna stay all midnight standing in front of my door?" -Asked Shaw, kind of annoyed.  
"My motorbike, is running out of gas." -Said Root making a sad face.  
"Oh well, that's bad, Root. Call a cabbie maybe. They are twenty four seven. You always carry money don't you?" Said show in a more annoyed tone.  
"Ha, ha, okay, sweetie." -Said Root turning around.  
"Root!" -Said Shaw in a loud voice.  
"Yes?!" -Said Root intrigued.  
"You have blood in the end of your shirt, what happened?" -Asked Shaw kind of concerned.  
"It might happened when I was walking to my motorbike, before all the following and shooting, I really don't remember." -Answered Root.  
"Come in, let me check if it's infected or if it's just a superficial wound." -Said Shaw to Root, moving aside so Root could enter.

Shaw told Root to sit on the sofa, Root complied. Root knew, it was just a superficial wound, it should disappear in a few days. Shaw went to the bathroom for the first aid kit. Root made a small grin, looking at Shaw heading to the bathroom. A couple of seconds later Shaw came back with the box containing the supplies. Shaw stand in front or her and told Root to lift her shirt a little so she could take a look to the damaged area. She stared at Root's pale skin partially covered by blood, and proceeded to clean the area with alcohol. When Root looked at her, she turned her face away opening the alcohol swab.

"You may feel like it is burning a little." -Shaw warned Root.  
"I love it when you play doctor." -Playfully said Root, while watching Shaw swabbing the wounded area.  
"It is just a superficial wound. It's not infected, so, Imma put this bandage, leave it there for a about three hours and then change it, but before clean the are again." -Shaw rolled her eyes in annoyance and instructed Root.  
"Yes, Dr." -Said Root focusing on Shaw's lips.

Shaw looked at Root's eyes, which she could feel the lust in. Shaw hesitated, turned her face away, but then looked at Root's lips. Root made a grin, still looking at Shaw. Shaw tried to walk back to the bathroom, but Root reached and held Shaw by the hips, pulling Shaw's body to her. Shaw looked at her with anger, she just could not stand her presence, but at the same she wanted to still being held by Root's warm hands. Shaw sighed, but instead she pushed Root back, and Root softly hit her back with the sofa. Shaw sat on Root's lap, the she approached to Root's lips and kissed roughly, nibbling on the lower lip, then adding more pressure, Root tilted her head back, causing Shaw to bite harder, then she broke the kiss and licked on the lip that she previously bit. Root moaned after that. It aroused Shaw. Root, took a fistful of Shaw's silky dark hair with her right hand and pulled it back, making Shaw to leave her neck exposed. Root spent a few seconds looking at it, Shaw was breathing a little faster. Root approached to the neck and licked it from Shaw's right side of the jaw, all the way down to the collar bone. Shaw's breathing got heavier. Root kissed Shaw, still pulling Shaw's hair, and with her left hand she was caressing all of Shaw's back. Shaw grabbed Root's hair with both hands. There was a lot of internal fire burning between this two women in that moment. Root stopped, she released Shaw's hair and placed her hands on Shaw's waist, gripping it tight. Shaw looked down to Root's eyes, they stared at each other, with a lot of passion. But Shaw cut off the party for an instant.

"Wait... Stop!" -Shaw ordered Root.  
"What happens, Sameen?" -Asked Root kind of confused.  
"This should not be happening, that's what happens." -Said Shaw in a dry tone.  
"Oh!" -Responded Root, cupping Shaw's face in her hands.  
"I said stop Root." -Scolded Shaw.  
"There's nothing wrong Sameen." Said Root, reaching Shaw's lips and kissing her again.  
"Root!" -Warned Shaw, but unable to break the kiss.  
"Sh-sh-sh." -Murmured Root, still kissing Shaw, and now lowering Shaw's dress zipper.

Shaw tried to squirm away, but Root held her tighter. Root bit Shaw's lower lip softly. Shaw could feel heat under her belly button. Root placed her hands now on Shaw's strong tights, letting them explore the tights all the way up and down. Shaw moaned a little, but suppressed the sound, she was not ready to let Root feel how aroused she was. Shaw got off Root's lap, her eyes fully focused on Root's. Root stood up unbuttoning her jeans and unzipping her boots, taking them both away along with her leather jacket, remaining in her lacy purple underwear and long sleeves thin shirt. Then she turned Shaw around. -This cute dress needs to come off.- said Root in a soft sensual voice, while finishing to unzip Shaw's dress, leaving it fall on Shaw's feet. Shaw remained in her black & white underwear. Shaw turned around again now facing Root, locking their looks for a couple of seconds. Both are heavily breathing. Shaw guided Root to her bedroom, holding Root by the hand. They are finally in the bed. Root took the lead and shoved Shaw over the bed. Shaw's eyes widened by the rudeness of Root. Root got on top of Shaw, pulling Shaw's hands up to Shaw's head and kissing her roughly. Then Root broke the kiss, going all the way down to Shaw's breasts, kissing and kneading them through the bra'. Shaw is feeling some kind of wetness between her legs, so she presses her tights together in reaction to what Root is making her feel in her skin. Root can see how aroused is Shaw in this mere moment, she moved her hand to Shaw's tight, kind of tickling it while running her fingers up to Shaw's center. Shaw moaned, this time she allowed herself to do it loud tho'. Root moved the underwear a little and slipped her middle finger, feeling Shaw's wetness, and rubbing a little on the clit', causing Shaw to gasp. Shaw closed her fists gripping the blankets between it. Root took her finger and hand away from Shaw's clit, and proceeded to grab Shaw's bra', pulling her against her body, then Root unclasped Shaw's bra'. -Aah- came strangled from Shaw's voice, rising Root's massive arousal. Root moved back to Shaw's face to kiss her, but Shaw took Root by her neck pressing the throat and switched positions, now Shaw was half naked over Root. Root grinned, Shaw did an evil grin. Root was pinned down by Shaw. Shaw started to bite Root from her lips, down through her neck until her belly. Pausing.

"Let me take off your shirt." -Said Shaw, while pulling Root's shirt up.  
"Mmm. Go ahead." -Replied Root, while getting up, to allow Shaw to take the shirt off.

Shaw took the chance to also take off Root's bra', leaving her breasts exposed as hers. She kneaded Root's hard nipples, she kissed and sucked them too, then she bit one hard, Root moaned, gasped, she liked how it felt and did the same to the other. After that she stepped off Root, telling her to keep in the bed. Shaw took her underwear off, she did the same to Root, Root dug her nails on Shaw's head and pulled her. Now they are kissing, tongues meeting. Root bit hard & sucked Shaw's tongue at the end of that wetted kiss. Shaw brought her mouth to Root's exposed flesh, between the legs, she licked Root's clit, nibbled at too. Root could not help herself, she gasped and moaned, allowing Shaw's first name to scape from her mouth. Shaw let a finger inside of Root and started to thrust fast, without taking her mouth away from Root's sensitive flesh, Root was trembling. A couple of "ahs" and "ohs" escaped from Root's mouth when Shaw let another two fingers get inside of Root with a lot of roughness, while licking and sucking her clit. Root was about to reach her peak, Shaw knew it and took her fingers out and climbed to kiss Root. In the kiss Root could taste herself. Shaw broke the kiss after a couple of seconds and headed down to Root's breasts, sucking on the sensible flesh. Shaw stopped to look at Root's frustrated face because Shaw took her fingers away and did not allowed her to reach her peak. Shaw was grinning, a mean grin could be said. Root smiled too looking directly at Shaw's eyes. Root's hands went to Shaw's upper back, scratching it with all the strength, she could feel s bit of blood, in fact there were blood on her fingertips, she brought her fingers to the mouth and playfully licked them. Shaw liked that mix of pleasure and pain, she went back to Root's center, now thrusting harder and with her thumb and tongue she teased Root's clit, she lifted her hips, seeking for more friction. Root reached her peak, screamed Shaw's name aloud as possible, her body collapsing, shivering, under Shaw. Was not collapsing enough, when Shaw was already underneath Root.

"You see, sweetie, now it's my time. This would be my little way" - said Root, looking at Shaw with an evil gaze.  
"Oh yeah, show me what you've got then." -Challenged Shaw.

Now Root was on top, she was the commander. Shaw was already wet, Root teased Shaw's clit'. With her other hand she pinched and knead one of Shaw's nipples, at the same time biting the other. Root could feel Shaw's goose-bumped skin. She stopped kneading the nipple and pressed her thumb against Shaw's lower lip, Shaw licked it. Root stopped to tease Shaw's clit' and got off from over her & the bed, standing in front of Shaw. Shaw had a confused look. -Come over here, please.- pleaded Root, Shaw got up from the bed and head to where Root was. Root pulled her, now Shaw was facing the wall and Root was behind her. Shaw could feel Root's hands grabbing her booty, she was so soaked, that it was easy for Root to let slip not two but four of her fingers inside of Shaw. Root kissed Shaw's neck from behind, and bit her earlobe, whispering moans in her ear. Shaw was about to arrive to the edge, Root could feel it. With the left hand, Root pulled Shaw's hair back once again, and kissed Shaw's neck roughly, also bit it too, leaving reddy small marks, she thrust harder, -R- Shaw suppressed that moan and gasped. Root noticed that, thrust harder, she let go of Shaw's hair & wrapped her arm around Shaw's waist. Shaw was just right there seconds away from reaching the edge. Shaw gasped heavy, finally groaning Root's name, it was a sign that she collapsed, reached the edge, had her orgasm. Root took her fingers outside of Shaw and turned her around, now they are facing each other, Root brought her fingers to Shaw's mouth so she could feel herself, Shaw licked them eagerly. They were both breathing heavy. They got back to the bed and laid there quietly, in silence, their breathing was the only sound. They were really exhausted fell asleep, it was around 4:23a.m.

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking a lot of your precious time to read this.  
> Feel free to leave comments (good/bad), I will really appreciate them <3
> 
> *Playlist I listened to while writing this:  
> 1-Miami Showdown  
> 2-Kimosabe (by BT)  
> 3-First Of The Year (by Skrillex)  
> 4-Cinema (remix by Skrillex)  
> 5-Tarantula (by Pendulum)  
> 6-Resound (by Dragon Ash)  
> 7-Raveology (by Vinai)  
> 8-Turn Up The Speakers (by Afrojack)  
> 9-Get Down (by Hard Rock Sofa vs. Eva Shaw)  
> 10-Far Away (by Toby Emerson)  
> 11-Liquify (by Toby Emerson)  
> 12-Synrise (by GOOSE)  
> 13-Try It Out (by Skrillex)  
> 14-Karate (by R3hab)  
> 15-In For The Kill (by La Roux, remix by Skrillex)  
> 16-Welcome To The Jungle (by Alvaro Mercer ft. Lil' John)  
> 17-Intense (by Armin van Buuren)  
> 18-Mirage (by Armin van Buuren)  
> 19-Switch Twitch (by Fluke)  
> 20-Tremor (Martin Garrix)


End file.
